Première fois
by lucamilnoe
Summary: Un petit Os après la scène de l'aéroport.


Première fois …

Ils sortirent du restaurant.

« C'était très bon. Merci Patrick. »

Il ne répondit rien. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence sur le front de mer. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser à l'aéroport. Il avait bien failli la perdre ce jour là, cette simple pensée lui était insupportable.

Térésa s'immobilisa face au coucher de soleil. Il se glissa derrière et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« C'est magnifique. Je suis bien ici avec toi. »

Il écarta délicatement ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, puis un deuxième. Il enfuit sa tête dans son cou pour mieux sentir son odeur, il avait toujours été sensible aux odeurs. Elle se retourna, glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, les caressa du bout des doigts. Ils se regardèrent, puis s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

« Emmène-moi dans l'airstream » prononça-t-elle à voix basse.

Il gara la DS devant l'airstream. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot pendant le voyage, chacun pensant à ce qui allait se passer. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis longtemps sans se l'avouer. C'était leur moment et il devait être parfait. Patrick coupa le moteur.

Ils se regardèrent, la tension était palpable. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu as peur ? Lui dit Teresa.

Un peu peut être … et toi ? »

En guise de réponse, elle lui donna sa bouche. Ils échangèrent un long baiser qui fit monter le désir encore un peu.

« Viens, lui glissa-t-elle dans l'oreille, j'ai envie de toi. »

Ils sortirent de la voiture. Leurs mains se joignirent, ils marchèrent en silence. Patrick ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour laisser entrer Teresa. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans l'airstream, elle l'avait déjà attendu devant mais jamais elle n'avait pénétrer dans l'intimité de Patrick. Ce qu'elle vit de l'étonna pas : un intérieur sobre mais coquet, tout était bien rangé, bien organisé, tout comme dans l'esprit de Patrick.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils posèrent leur veste sur une chaise.

« Tu veux voire quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, le tira contre elle et l'embrassa.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un non !

Et bien, seriez-vous mentaliste Monsieur Jane ? »

Cette remarque moqueuse l'amusa. Et dans un sourire il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en l'étreignant.

D'abord timide, le baiser devint plus fougueux et profond. Leurs langues se caressaient, leur salive se mélangeaient, leurs lèvres se chevauchaient, leurs respirations s'accéléraient. Les mains de Teresa s'attardaient dans les cheveux de Patrick, elle avait toujours aimé ses cheveux. Elle y plongeait ses doigts avec délectation. Ses mains à lui n'en finissaient pas d'explorer .. sa nuque, ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses.

C'est lui qui fit le premier pas. Il sépara ses lèvres des siennes, elle tendit sa bouche, elle en voulait encore. Sans la quitter du regard, il commença à déboutonner son chemisier d'une lenteur délicieusement insupportable..

Elle avait envie d'arracher tous les boutons et de s'offrir à lui. Mais elle le laissa faire, il arborait un sourire auquel elle ne pouvait résister.

Quand il en eu fini avec chacun des boutons, il laissa glisser la chemisier le long de ses épaules, puis de ses bras. Elle était là, livrée à lui en soutien gorge et elle adorait ça. Il posa ses lèvres sur son cou, puis fit courir les baisers sur sa peau. A son tour elle entreprit de le déshabiller, elle enleva d'abord son gilet de costume. Puis elle s'attarda sur chaque bouton de sa chemise. Patrick la regardait avec amusement... Elle avait été patiente... il devait l'être aussi !

A chaque fois, elle procédait de la même manière, elle glissait sa main sous sa chemise, et pendant qu'elle le caressait, l'autre main faisait glisser le bouton dans la fente de la boutonnière. Puis elle embrassait ce nouveau morceau de torse découvert. Enfin elle faisait glisser sa langue jusqu'au bouton suivant.

Patrick était à sa merci, elle le torturait de plaisir et ça l'excitait. Au 4ème bouton, n'en pouvant plus il tenta une diversion. Alors qu'elle était occupée à faire cheminer sa langue jusqu'au bouton suivant, d'un geste précis et rapide, il dégrafa son soutien gorge et lui retira avec rapidité qui l'étonna autant que l'amusa.

« Tes seins sont magnifiques ! Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. »

Il approcha son visage pour les embrasser mais Teresa le repoussa.

« Dîtes donc Mr Jane, lui dit-elle amusée, cessez ces insubordinations, n'oubliez pas que je suis votre patron, je sais que vous ne l'avez jamais fait mais pour une fois, obéissez-moi ! »

Patrick, tel un petit garçon pris en faute se résigna. Lui obéir était beaucoup trop excitant pour y renoncer … Quand elle eu ouvert tous les boutons, il laissa tomber sa chemise. Teresa faisait courir sa langue sur son ventre le long de la ceinture de son pantalon. C'en était trop. Il la releva, lui attrapa la nuque et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, il la fit reculer, fit descendre ses mains sur ses fesses puis l'arrière de ses cuisses et dans un geste à la fois tendre et ferme la souleva pour la poser sur la table.

Il s'interposa entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Teresa gémit de plaisir. Enfin il pouvait s'attarder sur ses seins, il les caressa, les embrassa, les lécha. Teresa s'abandonnait à ses baisers. Il quitta ses chaussures, retira sa ceinture et laissa glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre ici et maintenant. Mais pour leur première fois il voulait que ce soit dans son lit. Ils n'en finissaient plus de s'embrasser, de se caresser, de se dévorer. Patrick s'attardait encore et encore sur les seins de Teresa. Il léchait, suçait, mordillait ses tétons et plus il les honorait, plus Teresa gémissait de plaisir. Ses mains dans les cheveux de Patrick, elle le guidait. Elle sentait le plaisir monter en elle sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Elle le repoussa et déboutonna sa ceinture. En la soulevant tendrement, il l'aida à retirer son pantalon, laissa apparaître sa culotte.

« Je te veux en moi Patrick .. lui dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. »

D'un petit coup de tête dont lui seul avait le secret, il l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à la banquette-lit.

« Viens »

Elle le retint.

« Non, prends moi ici et maintenant. »

Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leur derniers vêtements. Elle ouvrit les cuisses pour l'accueillir. Il se colla à elle et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle sentait son érection contre son sexe et ça la rendait dingue. Quand enfin il la pénétra, ils gémirent tout deux de plaisir et d'impatience comblée. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils attentaient ce moment. Cette harmonie les amusa et ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

Ils restèrent immobile quelques instants pour profiter de ce moment. Il entama un délicieux va et vient entre ses cuisses. D'abord lentement puis ils accélérait la cadence, puis à nouveau lentement. Teresa s'arqueboutait de plaisir. Sa respiration s'accélérait, elle sentait l'orgasme venir mais elle voulait le réfréner. Non. Pas tout de suite. Elle voulait encore en profiter.

Patrick continuait d'aller et venir en elle tout en la regardant. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle mais ce soir, nue devant lui, prise par le plaisir il la trouvait magnifique.

« Tu es belle, je t'aime ! Lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Teresa bascule. Elle laissa l'orgasme l'emporter. Son esprit la quitta. Elle n'était plus qu'une sensation, une incontrôlable sensation de délice. Quand elle revint à elle, elle ouvrit les yeux. Patrick la regardait. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'attira à elle. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Patrick reprit son mouvement en elle. Teresa s'allongea sur la table. Il saisit ses jambes et la pénétra plus profondément. Ils haletaient bruyamment.

« Je vais jouir, souffla Patrick. »

Lorsqu'elle fut prise par l'orgasme pour la deuxième fois, il ne pu se contrôler.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime ! Lui répéta-t-il pendant qu'il se répondait en elle en gémissant de plaisir et de bonheur. »

Puis il l'embrassa encore et encore. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la banquette-lit, ils se glissèrent sous la couette et s'enlacèrent tendrement. Teresa, la tête posée sur le torse de son homme, le caressait tendrement.

Elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé. Elle venait de faire l'amour avec Patrick Jane et elle était allongée nue contre lui dans son lit ! Il s'en était passé des choses depuis leur première rencontre au CBI. Cet homme tourmenté par l'assassinat de sa femme et de sa fille et obsédé par John Le Rouge lui avait d'abord fait peur. Elle s'en était méfié, puis elle avait appris à le connaître, à l'apprécier. Il faut dire qu'il avait un don pour se faire aimer, personne ne lui résistait. Elle s'était toujours amusé de le voir manipuler les autres mais détestait quand il essayait d'entrer dans sa tête. Et puis il y avait eu Pike. Pike était si raisonnable, si parfait, trop parfait. Elle avait essayé de s'accrocher à cette relation, c'est ce qu'il lui fallait un homme sûr de lui, bien dans sa tête. Mais Pike ne la faisait pas rire aux éclats, Pike ne lui provoquait pas tous les papillons dans le ventre que lui faisait l'effet d'un sourire de Jane. Pike était gentil, attentionné, amoureux mais il ne la faisait pas rêver. Elle avait bien remarqué que cette relation rendait Patrick malheureux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour lui déclarer son amour ? Lorsqu'il lui avait menti au cours de leur dernière enquête au blue bird hôtel, c'en était trop pour elle. Elle s'était sentie trahie. Il avait bien failli la perde pour de bon.

Mais la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite ce jours là dans l'avion l'avait émue aux larmes. Il lui avait dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle aimait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle aimait son odeur. Elle aimait se sentir entourée de ses bras musclés, elle était à l'abri, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrasse tendrement. Il était immobile, les yeux rivés vers le plafond.

« Ça va ?

Oui

-Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'ai tracassé. A quoi tu penses ?

Je pense à toi, à nous. A ce qui vient de se passer. A notre futur. Tu sais Teresa, tu as changé le cours de ma vie. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passe. C'était pas mon plan.

De quoi me parles-tu ? Tout est un plan pour toi. Mais la vie n'est pas un plan Patrick. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je le sais grâce à toi Teresa. Tu sais après la mort de Charlotte et d'Angela, mon destin était tracé : retrouver John Le Rouge, le supprimer et mettre fin à mes jours. C'était le plan.

Non, je t'en supplie ne dis pas ça !

Je dois être sincère avec toi Teresa, je ne veux plus rien te cacher. Je voulais mourir car plus rien ne me retenait dans ce monde. Et puis ce jours là au CBI quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, une lueur d'espoir s'est allumée au fond de moi .Chaque jour je t'aimais un peu plus mais je refusais de l'accepter, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Angela, tu comprends ? Elle et mon bébé, ma petite fille étaient mortes, je ne les reverrais jamais … Il fallait que je reste concentré sur mon plan tel que je l'avais imaginé durant ces longs moi à l'hôpital … Tuer leur assassin et mourir. Mais j'ai aimé que tu bouleverses mes plans Teresa. J'ai adoré ça ! Ça m'a pris du temps pour accepter mes sentiments pour toi mais aujourd'hui ils sont réels. Je t'aime mon amour.

Approche. »

Il l'a prit par la taille et l'invite à venir sur lui.

« Je t'aime aussi tu sais. »

Elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Patrick posa sa main sur la nuque de Teresa et rendit leur baiser plus profond. Elle le sentait se grossir contre son ventre et ça l'excitait terriblement. Elle se redressa. Il lui caressa les seins, lui pinçant doucement les tétons .Elle saisit son sexe dans la main, elle le sentait grossir au fur et à mesure qu'elle le caressait.

Pendant que sa main s'occupait de son sexe, elle commença à l'embrasser sur le torse, puis sa langue descendit le long de ses côtes, elle le léchait, l'embrassait, le mordillait. Patrick respirait de plus ne plus fort. Quand enfin elle le prit dans sa bouche, il lâcha un gémissement qui en disait long sur le plaisir qu'il prenait. Sa bouche allait et venait autour du sexe de Patrick. Elle imposait son rythme. Elle variait la pression de ses lèvres. Tantôt elle donnait des petits coups de langue, tantôt elle le léchait presque violemment. Il avait placé sa main derrière la nuque de Teresa et tentait de la freiner. Ça allait trop vite. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Patrick ne pu tenir longtemps, il jouit bruyamment en elle.

« Tu me rends fou, tu le sais ça ?

Oui et j'aime bien, lança-t-elle dans un éclat de rire. »

Elle se rallongea sur lui et ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Sa tête enfouis dans ses cheveux, Teresa prenait plaisir à respirer Patrick. Il sentait bon et avait la peau douce. Elle voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Patrick faisait aller et venir sa main de sa nuque à ses fesses, en formant des zig zags sur son dos. Il était comblé, heureux. Il se jura de passer sa vie entière avec elle et de la demander en mariage dès que le moment serait venu.

Ils s'endormirent tout deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils en étaient sûrs, plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.


End file.
